<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Company Morale by LazBriar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523476">Company Morale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazBriar/pseuds/LazBriar'>LazBriar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fellatio, Foreplay, Gen, I can't even remember all the tags, I mean really, Like omega smut this is a smut commission, M/M, Multi, Oral, Orgy, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazBriar/pseuds/LazBriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To improve company stamina and morale at IMP, Blitzo has a solution. It's an orgy, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Company Morale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A commission! And BOY does it go places.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Company Morale</strong>
</p><p>“I’ve been noticing a steady drop in company performance. I mean, collateral damage is down by twenty-two percent! So are accidental deaths!”</p><p>“Those are <em>good </em>qualities, sir.”</p><p>Blitzo shook his head, sighing, running a finger over the nonexistent bridge of his nose. In front of him sat the IMP staff, once again called into a “emergency meeting.” After regular working hours, of course. Behind Blitzo was a board of crudely sketched dry-eraser doodles, most of which depicting Blitzo’s “amazing leadership” and a slew of dollar signs.</p><p>“Moxxie, Moxxie,” said Blitzo in dismissive tone, “you’re not understanding! We’re demons, creatures from hell! <em>Imps! </em>It’s our company name, for fuck’s sake! Wanton destruction is part of our <em>style!”</em></p><p>Mox, one of the smaller Imps, blinked, features warping with a confused expression. “Since <em>when?”</em></p><p>“Oh, well, just now. I miss the bloodshed. And you know what, it tells me something <em>very </em>important.”</p><p>Mox grumbled. “That you’re <em>insane</em>?”</p><p>Blitzo spread his arms out wide, gesturing to the others: Millie, Mox, and Loona. “No! That company morale is <em>plummeting!”</em></p><p>He gave a tongue click. “Even Anon is missing! Where is that slacker, I’ve got something <em>super </em>important to say!”</p><p>“Sir, you<em> just </em>sent him down the hall to get coffee. . . and might I add, isn’t that little <em>below </em>him considering how much he’s helped us?”</p><p>Blitzo rolled his eyes. “All I hear is <em>Blitzo, the staff are miserable!”</em></p><p>He gestured at Loona, the gothic Hellhound unattentive, muzzle buried in her Hellphone as she tapped away thoughtless. “See? Precious Loona here isn’t even paying attention.”</p><p>A growl. “Trust me, I can hear every stupid thing you’re saying.”</p><p>Millie laughed and Mox gave another groan. “She’s always like that. Anyway, sir, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Morale here is. . . eh. . fine.”</p><p>He looked at his wife, Millie, who grinned and fluttered her eyes at him. “Right?” he said. “It’s fine?”</p><p>“Well,” said Milli, tapping chin, “we could use a little more song-and-dance, I guess.”</p><p>“How ‘bout a fucking raise?” Loona snorted.</p><p>Blitzo shook his head. “Oh no, I’ve got something <em>way </em>better. Something that’s guaranteed to lift everyone’s spirits, you know? Really <em>bond </em>us as a unit.”</p><p>As he spoke, Anon entered, lack of coffee and all. Anon had been helping IMP for several months on things like finances, money laundering, tax evasion and, well, mostly tax evasion. Though new, he was familiar with the IMP crew. <em>Especially </em>Millie and Moxxie, given how their last “night out” had gone.</p><p>“Company orgy!” announced Blitzo, popping a streamer as pink confetti snaked through the air.</p><p>Anon stopped short. Mox sputtered, hacked, and coughed. Loona blinked, set her Hellphone down, and stared. Millie tilted her head, smirking.</p><p>“EXCUSE ME, WHAT!?” shouted Mox.</p><p>“. . .did you fucking smoke something?” said Loona. Blitzo, however, looked all the more pleased, turning around to scribble more doodles on the board.</p><p>“It’s perfect, actually. More like genius. I mean, what’s closer than dicks and holes, right? And at IMP, we’re like. . . a family. But without the implications of incest, even though I’m sure some of you might be into that.”</p><p>Loona dawned an expression of revulsion, holding her stomach. “<em>I’m gonna’ be sick.”</em></p><p>Anon, too, was flummoxed. What did he walk into? “Uh. . . I. . . the coffee machine wasn’t working. . .”</p><p>Blitzo glanced, revealing his scribbles – pictures of crudely drawn dicks all on the board. “Hmm? Oh, the coffee, there was never any.”</p><p>Moxxie interjected. “. . .sir. . . I’ve been. . . <em>patient </em>with so many of your crazy schemes, ideas, and general <em>stupidity </em>but THIS?”</p><p>Millie nudged him in the arm. “Aww, I dunno’ darlin. Could be kinda’ fun. I mean, we already. . . you know,” she said, head-gesturing to Anon.</p><p>Loona’s eyes snapped up, gazing at the pair, then to Anon, then back to them. She squinted, giving a muffled, perhaps even jealous, growl.</p><p>Mox, in the meantime, raised. “Millie, my angel of death, <em>please. </em>A friend is one thing, but HIM? And HER?”</p><p>He pointed at Blitzo and Loona. Blitzo frowned, feigning a sad face. “What do you have against this hot piece of ass!? And Loona is warm, probably, you shouldn’t judge her. She’s got her lice problem under control, riiiight Loonie?”</p><p>Loona grumbled. “You. . .”</p><p>Blitzo kept going. “Look, I don’t know if any of you noticed but I’ve plucked a few feathers. That counts for something. So why not use my sexual stamina and put it to good use, for the good of the company!”</p><p>The horned Imp turned his attention to Anon. “What about you, Annie boy? This is a great idea, isn’t it?”</p><p>Anon was speechless. This was right up Blitzo’s alley in terms of crazy ideas. <em>Why </em>he decided that having a “company orgy” was suddenly important, he didn’t know. He glanced at Millie and Mox, trying to think. Was it. . . bad that he wasn’t <em>immediately </em>against the idea? He like the Imp couple plenty, and all three were on a friendly, trustworthy basis. Wasn’t like he didn’t mind sharing time with them.</p><p>Then he glanced at Loona, the grumpy, gothic Hellhound who looked like she’d bite your cock off rather than ride it. Yet, such a concept was sort of thrilling. She was dangerous. Offputting. She wasn’t submissive and passive, she was aggressive and took what she wanted. A quality like that was alluring, even if you put yourself at risk.</p><p>And Blizo? Get past the cheap grin, cheaper suit and ridiculous ideas, and he was handsome. There was a <em>reason </em>fucking Stolas took him to bed, after all.</p><p>“It’s, uh, an idea.”</p><p>Blitzo beamed. “See? This guy gets it. Probably because he wasn’t born an imp so he’s not a total prude like you weirdos.”</p><p>“No!” challenged Moxxie. “Sir, <em>no! </em>We are not doing this!”</p><p>Blitzo scoffed. “Why <em>not? </em>Afraid we’ll see your tiny-wiener?”</p><p>Mox flushed but persisted. “That’s not. . . no! We can’t because it’s. . . it’s just indecent is what it is!”</p><p>“Aww,” Millie chimed, “you’re cute when you’re trying to act like a good boy, hon.”</p><p>“See?” said Blitzo. “You’re better half agrees, and in my head she counts for two votes!”</p><p>“We’re not voting!” shrieked Mox in protest. Blitzo ignored this, looking to Anon again. “Well newbie, what about you? I mean, I know I’m asking a redundant question, because this plan is <em>pretty </em>genius, but what are your thots?”</p><p>Anon paused. “My what?”</p><p>“I know what I said.”</p><p>Anon mulled it over. Was it <em>really </em>so surprising to hear a proposition like this in Hell? Not remotely. And was he <em>really </em>going to pretend he was some kind of saint in all this? No. <em>He was in Hell. </em>White collar crimes may not seem so bad, but they were still sins and he was still Down Here. At any rate, not like he had some plan to be a “good guy.” He glanced around the room, eyeing everyone over.</p><p>Problem: <em>everyone was attractive.</em></p><p>But, were they attracted to <em>him? </em>Mox and Mil were a little different. And just as well, who was doing who? Where was one dick going and the other ending? It wasn’t so much he disliked the idea, he just struggled to understand the <em>mechanics. </em>Multiple folks fucking in one go got surprisingly complicated.</p><p>He looked at Loona. Their eyes met. She huffed, flushed, and buried her muzzle in Hellphone again. Huh. He looked at Blitzo who wiggled his eyebrows. He looked at Millie, who gave him a thumbs up and nod, then at Mox, who shook his head and waved his arms.</p><p>Alright. Fuck it. Literally.</p><p>“Okay,” he said.</p><p>Blitzo gave a proud HAH and Millie a surprising <em>yes! </em>Loona’s ears perked and her white cheeks went a hue darke, though she persisted to appear indifferent. Mox looked gaunt and pale as though he’d witnessed a truly terrible thing.</p><p>“Well Mox, looks like you’re the only stick in the ass around here,” chortled Blitzo. “Anon’s a reliable errand b- I mean, <em>valued </em>employee. So, ya’ know, opinion is better and all that.”</p><p>Moxxie opened his mouth to say <em>something, </em>but what could he? The second the impulsive orgy-born idea wiggled into the Imp’s head, it was gonna’ happen regardless. Resigned, he sighed, staring at Blitzo.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not fucking you.”</em>
</p><p>Blitzo grinned. “Why not? ‘Fraid you might like dick too much?”</p><p>Anon scratched his head. “Um. Should we. . . get some things?”</p><p>Blitzo snorted. “Get <em>what? </em>We’ve got the cocks and the ass, so what’s the problem?”</p><p>“I mean, can I at least take a shower?”</p><p>“Ugh, gross. What is this insistence with hygiene? <em>Repulsive.”</em></p><p>“Nooo, he’s right!” chimed Millie. “I woulda’ prepared if I knew we were plannin’ on some <em>fun. </em>We should get prepped too, right hon?”</p><p>Mox flushed, momentarily forgetting the “predicament” ahead of him. “. . .alright.”</p><p>Blitzo rolled his eyes. “Fine. You prudes don’t wanna dirty dog this, that’s your loss. Well, guess I should see if Stolas left some lube. . .”</p><p>He turned to Loona. “Oh and Loonie, no calls or appointments. <em>Especially </em>from you know who. He gets a whiff of ‘company orgy’ and I won’t see my dick for a week.”</p><p>Loona shrugged, uncharacteristically quiet. “Yeah. Whatever.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit!”</p><p>-*-</p><p>There’s a strange level of mental prepwork involved before deciding to bang your coworkers. Did Anon wear a suit? Or something casual? It wasn’t like said attire would stay on him for <em>long. </em>But also, he didn’t want his friends to feel like didn’t “care.” Or that he. . . cared too much? Overthinking. He was overthinking. This wasn’t a bunch of documents he had to cook, this was just casual bangin’. With his boss. <em>Or </em>his boss.</p><p>He settled on business casual, and knocked back a finger of hard drink before heading to Blitzo’s place. Not to suggest he was nervous, exactly, but he also needed to dampen the senses a bit. He still held some reservations, and it was sometimes hard to “let go.” But by the Devil, if ever there were a night he had to cut loose, this was it.</p><p>He got to the Imp’s apartment without much trouble, calling a cab over and heading towards a corner of Pentagram City. Blitzo’s place was serviceable, in that the doors had actual locks and talking, demonic roaches didn’t lurk around every corner. It was bigger than the couple’s place too, and he figured they’d need the space. Assuming they’d all bang in the same room. Would they? Boy, the mechanics of sexual company were oddly complicated once you involved more than two people.</p><p>After a knock, the door swung open.</p><p>“Well, hey handsome!”</p><p>Blitzo met his gaze, though the Imp was not in his usual attire. Where he normally dawned a form fitting suit complimenting his curved multi-striped horns and lithe frame, he was a little. . . different. Well okay, <em>very </em>different, it wasn’t a look Anon had seen him in before. Something almost goth, in fact, eyeliner and all. A fishnet top with a black vest, exposed midriff, and matching shorts. Huh.</p><p>“Oh, hey Blitz!” said Anon. Blitzo snickered, yanking him in.</p><p>“Are you trying to play golf? Because that’s. . . a really good idea, actually! Why haven’t we done that yet?”</p><p>“We have, darlin’!” called over the voice of Millie. “But you threw the clubs through the bonemill when you missed your putt, remember?”</p><p>Blitzo shook his head, shutting the door as Anon entered. “Hmm. Nope. Don’t remember that, my games are <em>always </em>perfect.”</p><p>“We only played the one!”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>Blitzo returned his gaze to Anon. “But seriously, what’s with the getup, Tiger Woods?”</p><p>Anon looked himself over. “What’s wrong with this?”</p><p>The Imp shrugged. “Eh, if you wanna’ live a raging fantasy of bangin’ as a pro golfer, who am I to judge.”</p><p>“Aww, don’t listen to him,” said Millie, appearing from side of the room. “Ya’ look great, darlin’!”</p><p>Uh, wow.</p><p>So, prudence was thrown <em>right </em>out the door. Millie’s cheeks were a touch flushed, probably a few drinks in to loosen up, not that Anon blamed her. Normally she wore a rough attire with overalls and such, but this time. . . well, a black sling bikini and that was it. Exposed to the air, her curvy frame glistened in the room light, perky bosom hugged by the strips of black which did only <em>just enough </em>to hide her loins.</p><p>She gave Anon a wave. Phew. A lot was gettin’ thrown his way and he tried to keep it cool, but combined with Blitzo and her, was hard. Heh. Like him (almost).</p><p>Moxxie appeared too, in an attire not too dissimilar from his wife. “Oh, Anon! Sorry, was getting ready. This, er, look works, I think.”</p><p>Certainly not prudent, Moxxie could pull off a good mix between effete and professional qualities, even though he <em>wasn’t </em>really effeminate. Combined with his better half, he was a looker. Like a perfect meal and a drink – but who was the appetizer.</p><p>Anon waved, clearing his throat. Mox gave him a once over and nodded with approval. “Very professional, Anon,” he said, <em>sincerely. </em>“These are the kind of standards we need.”</p><p>“Yeah I’m sure he can’t way to play putt-putt with your ass, Mox,” chided Blitzo.</p><p>Looking to avoid any needless tension, Anon shifted the subject. “Oh, um, where’s Loona?”</p><p>Blitzo gave an amused snicker. “Oh, Looooonie. Stop hidin’!”</p><p>A growl. <em>“I’m. Not. Hiding.”</em></p><p>“Evidence to the contrary!” laughed Blitzo, hands on hips. “C’mon, you were powdering your nose all day!”</p><p>He winked at Anon. “Drugs, I think she was doing drugs. That’s what it means right, drugs?”</p><p><em>“It wasn’t drugs!” </em>shrieked the hellhound, who finally stepped into view. Again, <em>whew. </em>Like the others, Loona wasn’t leaving too much to the imagination. A choker with an inverted crucifix complimented her gray-white fur and her “bits” were hidden with black tape. Spiked leather anklets and bracelets tied the ensemble together, of what little there was anyway. She growled, wearing an aggravated expression, crossing arms (which had the extra pleasant effect of squishing her chest together).</p><p>“Hah, there she is!” exclaimed Blitzo, nudging Anon. “Poor Loonie was going through outfits all day, she <em>really </em>thought about it!”</p><p>He leaned in, whispering. “<em>I think she might have a crush or something I dunno cause’ to me you’re kind of boring with that golf-getup and normally she goes after crazy guys but. . .”</em></p><p>“Oh my god, <em>shut up!” </em>said Loona, in a way that challenged Blitzo, as if the IMP head might “scare” Anon off.</p><p>“Hey, I helped too!” said Millie with a wink. “Girl really had no style.”</p><p>“Sit on a dick, Mil.”</p><p>“That’s the idea!”</p><p>Anon wiped his head. He wasn’t sweating, was he? Yeah.</p><p>Blito clicked his tongue, crossing arms. “See? There’s still friction in our beloved, non-incestuous style family company. We can’t have that. Especially not with the gal pals.”</p><p>“Team cohesion is important!” he continued. “In fact, I don’t think you two could pull it off at all!”</p><p>Mox narrowed his eyes, agitated at the idea his Mil wasn’t “up to standard.”</p><p>“Milllie has the highest headcount here!” he protested.</p><p>“Yeah but her assist ratio is <em>way </em>off.”</p><p>“That. . . what!?”</p><p>“Precisely.”</p><p>Anon looked at his boss. The Imp was up to something, wasn’t he?</p><p>
  <em>Well, yes, you’re at an orgy.</em>
</p><p>Blitzo whapped him on the chest. “Plain Jane Johnson over here I’m thinkin’ is about to help this company in more ways than keeping our asses free of a demonic tax audit (don’t fuck with the IRS, kids!)!”</p><p>Anon blinked. “Wait, hang on, what now?”</p><p>Blitzo reached down and fondled his crotch – carefully. “Mmm, mmhm, <em>mmhm, </em>oh, <em>very nice.”</em></p><p>“GH.”</p><p>Loona growled.</p><p>“Anyway, point being, the girls suck. Hahaha, you guys can’t work together much less get ol’ Vijay Schlong over here burstin’ like a geyser!”</p><p>Millie fluttered her eyes. “Hey, waitasec!”</p><p>She waltzed over and jabbed a finger into Blitzo’s chest. “You sayin’ I dunno how to spin dicks!”</p><p>“Well, now that <em>you’ve </em>said it.”</p><p>“Back off bitch!” snarled Millie. “I get dibs first!”</p><p>Mox snorted. “A little <em>late </em>for that.”</p><p>
  <em>“I SAID DIBS, DIPSHIT!”</em>
</p><p>This was spiraling out of control, though not in a way that exactly bothered Anon. “W-what’s happening?”</p><p>“Wehehel, competition, competition. A <em>raise </em>is in order. Neh? Nyehhh?”</p><p>Stares. Blitzo rolled his eyes. “All right, but okay, seriously. You know where I’m going with this?”</p><p>“Nobody knows where you go with anything, <em>sir,” </em>challenged Mox.</p><p>Blitzo ignored this, folding hands together. “It seems we need Anon to judge this four way fuckfest, yeah? Ladies <em>first. </em>You two work the knob, juggle the Juggalo, leak the lizard, play the five-key piano, stroke saturn’s slick circumference, f-“</p><p>Anon raised a hand. “Sir.”</p><p>“You tryin’ to say we ain’t up to par, <em>sugar?” </em>Millie huffed, frowning.</p><p>“Haha, par.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Blitz,” said Loona, shooting a middle finger.</p><p>He shook his head. “Nonono, fuck <em>him, </em>Anon.” Blitzo turned to the stunned intern.</p><p>“You got my back, right? You’ll judge accordingly? And then it’s the boys night and we’ll show em’ that we know our own dicks n’holes better, hah!”</p><p>Well, in for a penny, so they say. Anon scratched his head, nodding. “Uh. . . yeah, okay.”</p><p>Keep track of performance while getting fucked? Guess it wasn’t the hardest thing he’d done. Or was it? Seeing his plan form together, Blitzo smirked and tossed a thumb to his bedroom door.</p><p>“I’m generous, so, lendin’ ya my private digs for the girls. Give the ol’ feather-duster a spin! But, you pay for the cleaning bill.”</p><p>And like that, Millie escorted Anon and Loona to Biltz’s “quarters.”</p><p>-*-</p><p>“Want a little somethin’ to get some fire in the blood, Anon?”</p><p>Anon already felt like hot magma pumped through his veins, heart racing as searing adrenalin coursed through him.</p><p>“Is it you?” he said, tongue loosening. Millie flushed.</p><p>“Hey, <em>it’s us!” </em>growled Loona, baring fangs. “You’re not getting’ him all to yourself! You already have fuckin’ fix!”</p><p>Millie chuckled, putting fingers to her black, glazed lips. “Good <em>golly. </em>You in heat, girl?”</p><p>“Gggh, <em>shut up.”</em></p><p>Not that Anon was complaining or anything, but hot damn, what <em>was </em>with Loona tonight? Her cheeks flushed and she regarded Anon with a feral possessiveness. Hell, she licked her chips as her rough paws came to waist and unfasted him, ears at attention and tail swaying.</p><p>Point stood though, she was way more eager than Anon ever expected. As he watched her work, his briefs were yanked off with rough force, allowing inches to spring free. He wasn’t entirely erect yet, but getting there. A part of Anon was exciting, but also nervous. Loona was, er, <em>aggressive. </em>Now Millie and Mox he could sure trust, but this gal?</p><p>“Should, uh, I take notes?” he said, attempting humor as Millie joined the Hellhound.</p><p>“Aww, darlin’, you won’t have time for that!” tossed back Millie in song-ish fashion with a wink. Guess not.</p><p>Millie gripped the still growing shaft with her silky palm, resting on her front in the bed as she cooed. “Oooh, Anon, you feel a bit bigger than last time. . .”</p><p>Loona eyed Anon’s inches with a strange enthuse, biting at her lips. She growled at the comment though. “Last time!?”</p><p>Millie giggled, kissing the tip with her glossy black lips, leaving a mark. “Oh, honey, of course, this ain’t my first rodeo with our handsome intern.”</p><p>“You thieving slut!” hissed Loona. Thieving? Anon glanced from side to side. Those fangs were getttin’ mighty close to him. . .</p><p>“Be nice! Aren’t we supposed to work together here?”</p><p>“Fuck. You.”</p><p>Anon tried to play mediator while the two, well, played with his dick. “Look, girls, can’t you-”</p><p>Cut short. Loona ended the conversation by abruptly slamming her maw on his inches, her tight muzzle wrapping around the stiff root, sloppy tongue rolling over it in furtive, lustful strokes. She flipped Millie off before shoving her aside, paws clamping around Anon’s waist before tossing herself against the now-solid pike.</p><p>“Wuh!”</p><p>Anon gasped as Loona went full force. She buried the inches into her throat, tossing her head in aggressive, suckling motions, growling as she did. Her tail swayed as tongue stroked against the flesh, nose buried to the hilt. Each motion caused her to gag, but Loona refused to relent. Sloppy trails of saliva quickly followed her actions, pooling from lips and dribbling into the sheets.</p><p>“Hfffghkk. . .”</p><p>Millie watched, eyes wide. “<em>Golly, </em>Loona.”</p><p>Loona, eyes starting to run, released the shaft with a loud ‘pop,’ panting as a bridge of saliva connected her tongue to the tip.</p><p>“Well what’s <em>every </em>gotten into you?” continued Mil, resting cheek on hand. “Awww, you don’t have a crush do you?”</p><p>Anon was buzzed, astonished at what he’d just seen. He didn’t know what was happening, aside from a desire for more. Loona, in the meantime, blushed, cheeks turning hot. She looked away, frowning.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Millie chittered with laughs. “How <em>cute. </em>But you know darlin’, that’s <em>no </em>way to treat a cock. Let me show you how to a win a man over.”</p><p>Loona huffed. “I don’t need your help!”</p><p>A chuckle. “Girl, really, when’s the last time you did this?”</p><p>“<em>I don’t. . .”</em></p><p>“Ashshsh, let me.”</p><p>Loona, on one paw, looked ready to tackle Millie. On the other, her ears flattened and she grunted, releasing her grip on the inches as Millie took over. Anon didn’t know if he was completely relived – watching Loona go to down on his cock was <em>exhilarating. </em>At the same time, he was half afraid she might snap it, so, maybe some grace would help?</p><p>Millie turned her attention to Anon, putting lips to crown and kissing once more, then giving a slow, steady lick. “Mmm, Anon, been a few months? We missed ya’!”</p><p>Anon tried to chuckle, but instead he groaned. Where Loona’s hot, hungry maw was a vacuum of sloppy sucks, Millie was practiced, knew how to take her time, <em>appreciate </em>a good cock.</p><p>Millie’s wide, gold eyes locked to Anon as she pulled the shaft into her oral chamber, dragging her lips against it. Streaks of glossy lipstick left smudgy black trails as she bobbed her head in slow, practiced drags, mumbling as she did. Then, she released it, pecking each inch with kisses while stroking the flank in spare hand. At this point, the length was a sloppy mess, and they’d only begun.</p><p>Mil swirled her tongue upon the tip, nuzzling it into her cheek before glancing at Loona. “See?”</p><p>Loona scoffed and frowned. </p><p>“Now come on Loonie, don’t be a bad sport. Besiiiides, we’re supposed to work together, remember?”</p><p>Loona, grumbled. “Whatever.”</p><p>“It’s all about getting’ creative, darlin,” continued Millie. “Oh any old thing can jam it in their mouth, but what about the <em>rest?”</em></p><p>“. . .what?”</p><p>Millie proceeded to demonstrate her point by shifting positions. She hoisted her perky but sizeable bust and pressed the wet shaft between them, shunting her arms inward so the scarlet sacs formed a grip around the inches. She giggled, taking her hands and rolling the bosom in dives and rises, still suckling the tip.</p><p>“Smmfee?”</p><p>Loona, for once, didn’t have a snide remark. Rather, she mirrored Millie’s actions. “I’m only doing this to show you I’m <em>bigger.”</em></p><p>Well, she’d got into it, at least, <em>way </em>into it. Loona, snorting, shoved her ample cleavage against Millie, and their bosoms met like a battalion, fighting for dominance as they held Anon’s length hostage.</p><p>“Oh, s-shit,” he grunted, watching the pairs smother together. Mille’s ample front fought against her v-sling while Loona’s exposed chest had less problem, pancaking against her smaller comrade. Warm, soft fur enveloped the sloppy cock, as did Millie’s silky soft skin.</p><p>“Now you’re gettin’ it, darlin!” said Millie.</p><p>“God, shut up and <em>work.”</em></p><p>They did. They proceeded to smother the tip with their mouths, lips pressed against the bellend, tongues fighting for space. In the meantime, the pair of tits rolled and wobbled, stroking the inches, bouncing it back and forth between their cleavage “grips.” For those blissful moments, Anon was sandwiched between the hefty pairs, assaulted with sensations, warm, radiating bliss overwhelming his flank.</p><p>“Oh, shiiiiit girls. . .” groaned Anon, losing himself to the floodgate of adrenalin and lust. Really, a sight hard to believe. Mil was one thing, the way she toyed with his cock showered it with affection. But Loona? Damn. The Hellhound even watched her counterpart to “learn,” taking more time to lap at the flank’s tip in a skilled fashion versus just gobble the whole thing.</p><p>Loona, at Anon’s word, glanced his way, perking. Millie giggled again. “Oooh, he <em>loves </em>it.”</p><p>Oh he did, all right. It hastened their actions, the wolfess swaying her hips in excited fashion as she mumbled in pride. With such attention from the Impette and hound, Anon was no match, past the breaking point. As such, his inches twitched, surging to life, throbbing as rushing waves of seed exploded from his tip.</p><p>Millie gave an approving moan while Loona was more surprised, gagging briefly and almost drawing back. But, as realization took her, she lapped at the orgasming tip, a thin rope of white splattering atop her muzzle. Mille was the same, a splatter of seed dabbing her in the cheek, making a mess of her glazed lips as she opened her mouth and allowed the rest to dollop on her tongue.</p><p>Anon pulsed through his peak until his testes roiled over, finally releasing its first wave. He settled, panting, as Milli ran a finger over her tongue and laughed. “Oh, darlin’, seems like you haven’t been with someone in a while. . .”</p><p>She clicked her tongue, hopping off the bed to stand, stripping out of the sling-bikin, exposing her short but stacked frame. “Think you need a little more <em>sugar, </em>sugar.”</p><p>Loona growled in possessive fashion. “No fucking way! I’m going first!”</p><p>Millie blinked. “Loona, girl, what’s gotten into you tonight?”</p><p>Anon, doing his best to recover, was also vaguely curious. “Uh. . . L-Loona?”</p><p>She looked back to him, baring fangs, but blushing. “Just. . . fucking. . . let me, all right!?”</p><p>Anon gave a weak smile, like a drunk through his second bottle. “Let you fuck me?” he said.</p><p>Humor maybe wasn’t the <em>best </em>idea with a temperamental Hellhound about a foot taller than he, but, he was getting lucky so far. Millie, returning to the bed, shrugged. “Well if you need to bury that bone <em>so </em>bad. . . hehe, Mox won’t believe this.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare tell him!”</p><p>Mil, playing the imp, waived a hand. “I’ll consider it if you do a good job with me. Ya’ know, <em>like a team.”</em></p><p>Anon didn’t know what that implied, but hey, whatever. Also, he kinda remembered something about Loona. Didn’t she. . .</p><p>Oh well. No stopping this train. Company orgy meant company orgy. For the success of IMP, right? Yeah, <em>success. </em>Suck-cess.</p><p>His dumb inward joke was cut off as Loona mounted him. Almost. She shoved her frame over his, raising her generous backside so plump rear hiked in the air, the black lips of her cleft visible through fur. Aroused, she glistened, loins lowering for better position, nuzzling the tip with her nethers. She hesitated, panting, looking at the cock a moment, then book a breath. In one smooth motion, the wolfess sank on the cock and let it spread her tunnel, a perfect fit. Neither too tight or soft, an ideal grip that stroked both in a silky coupling of wet heat.</p><p>“Hgggh,” Loona whimpered, perhaps from the ecstasy of finally having a bone in her earth. Poor thing. As for Millie, she wasn’t about to play spectator.</p><p>“Ooh, <em>now </em>look who’s bein’ greedy!” she chided before hopping to Anon’s neck, straddling his chest with her thighs. She looked down at him, winking, kissing his forehead, wiping her face of the ejaculate.</p><p>“Anon, sweet, you don’t mind if I <em>borrow </em>this, do you?” she said, patting his head. Anon blinked, a little lost as his loins were enveloped in hellhound pussy.</p><p>“N-no,” he uttered back, feeling Loona slowly rise and fall on his length. She clapped her hands together.</p><p>“Goodie!”</p><p>Ghg. Mox was a lucky, lucky imp. In the meantime, Millie shifted and swung to slam her pert but sizeable haunches upon Anon’s head. Her cleft met his lips, hot, dripping walls finding a perfect home as she – for all intents and purposes – used him like a chair. He didn’t mind. She was small, but she made up for it where it counted. Plus, it let him grab her red cheeks in his palms as he greedily massaged and squeezed at them, smacking them hard. He was in the “arousal zone” pretty deep now and hat a cute impette’s fat rump on his face – subtlety was gone.</p><p>“Mm! Not so hard now!” Mil cooed with a laugh. “Aw, who am I kiddn’, hon, as hard as ya’ want. . .”</p><p>Anon didn’t entirely hear her, but obliged with another harsh <em>smack, </em>making her cheeks wobble. While she did, Millie proceed to gyrate her hips and nether lips along him, both holes massaged by his serving tongue and mouth. She cried out in quiet pants of ecstasy while Loona hopped and tossed her rear against the intern’s loins, a rompish “clap” emitting from each impact.</p><p>In that moment, they stopped being individuals and worked as an entire, cohesive unit. Sure, one that was fucking each other senseless, but still, teamwork! Loona proceed to pound him into oblivion, her howls wailing against the walls as each throw of hips turned into weighty, meaty claps. Millie, the arousal overtaking her too, took the Hellhound’s muzzle and kissed, pressing their lips together. The goth hound yelped in a brief moment of surprises but quickly conceded, holding her partner as they allowed the moment to overwhelm them.</p><p>As for Anon? Well he was dutiful in his licks and touches, happy to explore Mil’s inner walls. Though, he was scarcely coherent himself, his erect length buzzy with a new, hot wave of electric physical intensity. He wasn’t gonna’ last long, given how these girls had gotten him all worked up. Thank devil for demon physiology, though! Luci must’ve concocted some interesting stuff for souls Down Below because his cock was a fighter, deep in a henhouse.</p><p>Okay, so, he’d keep that one to himself.</p><p>“Mmmmmmmf. . .” he moaned, muffled as Millie rode his face. Truly, poetry, translating to his erection shivering and spiking with another orgasm, seed erupting from the tip and pulsing into Loona’s sodden, hot pussy.</p><p>Naturally, the Hellhound clenched, shrieking as she clamped around the root, absorbing the waves of seed. Millie shivered from attentions and peaked, until the trio was just a soppy mess of, well, demons fucking (plus one Hellhound). Wasn’t romantic, elegant, or eloquent, but hey, they worked together as a unit, and like a unit, came together.</p><p>Too bad Anon didn’t get paid for his clever wordplay. He gripped Millie’s haunches, harsh, slurping at her until the three ceased, abuzz with new afterglow. Mil, crimson flesh glistening with sweat, wobbled to the side, toppling off. “Golly. . .”</p><p>Loona panted, tongue hanging from chops as she held Anon’s flank, tight. Perhaps a natural response in expectation of a knot. Well, natural as a devil dog could get, anyway.</p><p>Eventually, the three “uncoupled,” Anon taking a brief moment to clean himself. He panted, in disbelief, but felt good. In the bathroom, he smiled, realizing he had another assessment to make. As he left the bathroom, Millie cooed.</p><p>“Oh, Anon, keep it coming now. . .”</p><p>He glanced over, seeing the girls on all fours, wiggling their haunches at him, in unison. Didn’t take much for Anon to get “going” again. Didn’t take much til he was balls deep in each girl as they went another round.</p><p>-*-</p><p>Blitzo rubbed his hands as Anon emerged a spell later. Took more time than he expected, which <em>slightly </em>worried him. Slightly.</p><p>“You heard that, Moxxy boy?” he said, yanking Mox over. “We gotta’ show em’ up! The girls must’ve cheated, used like, magic or something.”</p><p>Mox rolled his eyes. “I. . . highly doubt it sir.”</p><p>“Sir!? Yeah, that’s good! Keep that subby energy going! That’s how we’ll win Anon over!”</p><p>“What? I’m not. . .”</p><p>Blitzo waved a hand. “Oh come on, you and I <em>both </em>know you’re a bitch for balls, or something. Use those wiles to win us some credit, would ya’?”</p><p>Mox said nothing, partly because it was hard to deny, <em>also </em>because Anon finally stumbled out of the apartment bedroom. Naked, of course. He was breathing hard but still coherent, surprisingly, though it was clear the girls gave him a run for his money. Mox blushed, doing his best not to stare too hard at Anon’s loins while Blitzo made a catcall.</p><p>“Wow!” he whistled. “Nice nine-wood!”</p><p>“. . .sir, please, no more golf puns.”</p><p>Anon stumbled, leaning on the coach, looking the boys over. “H-hey. . .”</p><p>“How’d the assessment go?” Blitzo said, hands to hips.</p><p>“Good,” Anon managed back. The Imp boss scoffed.</p><p>“Good, huh? Not great, not bad. Perfect!”</p><p>He smacked Mox in the haunches. “That means it’s time for us to double up. Bring your A-game, Mox!”</p><p>“Why me!?”</p><p>Anon, at this point, was spent, but not <em>so </em>spent he didn’t have enough enthuse for the boys. There was something vaguely effete about Mox, enough it got his length in a stir. But he didn’t want to just sit back and take it entirely. He liked. . . touching. So, he swaggered over to the shorter Imp, leaned over, and let his hand slip down to Moxxie’s loins. Mox squeaked, his back to Anon’s abdomen as the intern quickly yanked his cock free, massaging it with delicate, thoughtful strokes.</p><p>“Nnh!”</p><p>Naturally, Mox was surprised, but didn’t resist. Ooh, he missed that touch and warmth from his friend. Anon was an interesting partner, reminded him of all those delicious masculine qualities. He huffed, closing his eyes, pushing back, even pressing his pert rump into Anon’s bare crotch while his comrade continued. Indeed, Anon stroked the inches and gently fondled Mox’s smooth, hefty sack, forcing the red pole to dribble with a bit of presex.</p><p>“You don’t even need a ball polisher!” commented Blitzo with a laugh. “Hey, easy big fella’! We’re supposed to be getting graded here, remember?”</p><p>Anon in a lusty, drunk stupor glanced at his boss. “Gotta test the clubs, right?”</p><p>Blitzo slapped his knee. “See? This guy gets it.”</p><p>Mox was too busy feeling “attended” to for any counter-comment. “Oooh, Anon. . .”</p><p>Anon grunted. Mmm. Hearing that sweet Imp boy purr his name was enough to light a fire in him. Such a cute sweetie – Millie was a lucky, lucky woman. Luckier she decided to share.</p><p>Presex dribbled onto Anon’s palm, allowing his strokes to smoothen, causing Mox’s length to glisten like marinated meat. You know, if it was just the two of them, he’d consider having a go at Mox’s cute cock himself, but, for another time. There was morale at stake here! Anon shifted so his own hardened inches pushed between Mox’s thighs, allowing red stones to rest on the pike in a lewd display.</p><p>“Wow, I should be taking pictures for memories,” commented Blitzo, watching with approval. Mox, a little dizzy and flustered, scowled.</p><p>“D-don’t you dare sir. . .”</p><p>Blitzo waved a hand. “Oh relax, Moxxy, I’ll save that for when I need to blackmail you.”</p><p>Mox squeaked. Normally, he’d rebuke his boss, but Anon’s attentions were getting him all flustered. His prudent exterior melted away and mind got all fuzzy with lustful intent. The alcohol helped too. He whimpered when Anon’s other hand went to backside, fussing with pants to expose his cherry cheeks. Normally, he wasn’t into this, but for Anon? Desire overwhelmed him, among things, enough that he considered doing things he normally wouldn’t.</p><p>He huffed, almost drooling. Didn’t take a genius to figure this out.</p><p>“Wow, you got him look like Stolas! Should I be impressed, or concerned?”</p><p>Anon groaned. “Maybe both. . .”</p><p>Mox took the initiative and leaned, pushing his rump into Anon’s crotch, wiggling. Anon shuddered, slurping his fingers and gently working Mox’s exposed backside, massaging the pucker. Not enough to hurt, but enough to relax him. He couldn’t have been <em>too </em>experienced here.</p><p>As for Blitzo, he’d played spectator for too long. “Well, hope you don’t mind if I ask for a little overtime, Moxxy.”</p><p>Mox, dizzy, half-stared at his boss and could at <em>least </em>remember his meager restitutions. “Y-you don’t pay o-overtime. . .”</p><p>Blitzo pulled off his clothes, laughing. “I pay in <em>experience.”</em></p><p>Anon, even in his sexually delirious state, knew what Blitzo was getting at. He worked Mox’s hole enough so the Imp was wet enough, gently pushing against his back and pressing his tip into the Imp’s ring. Again, Mox shuddered, spreading his legs. He wasn’t without support though, as his boss took advantage of the situation.</p><p>“Fortunately” for Mox, his mind was dizzy and drowning in a hot pool of lust, otherwise, he might’ve neglected Blitzo’s hard mast which shoved itself into his face. Btlizo smirked, expectant, and it wasn’t like Mox would turn him down. And. . . he <em>did </em>need a little support.</p><p>“Talk about team spirit!” commented Blitzo. Mox was quick to hush him, slipping his mouth around Blitzo’s needy tip. In an instant, he slurped the first inch into his soft mouth, working it over with a surprisingly fluid and practiced motion.</p><p>“Nnnf,” Blitzo shuddered, “w-whoa, Mox, not bad. . . you’re givin’ bird brain a run for his feathers. . .”</p><p>Mox mumbled, perhaps in thanks. Couldn’t tell though, because his orifice was plugged with cock, <em>and </em>his backside.</p><p>“Oh, Mox, god,” groaned Anon, remembering just how sweet and hot his Imp friend was. “Handsome bastard. . .”</p><p>He meant it too, Mox always had such gentlemanlike qualities given his breed and occupation. It was cute. Too bad, right now, he was gettin’ used like a twink.</p><p>Indeed, Anon’s sloppy member found a cozy home In Mox’s tunnel, and he was delighted to “abuse” it. A rumpus of thrusts swiftly came after, where Anon bucked his hips in slow, tedious motions. Once again, enough to enjoy the grip Mox’s hole had, but enough it was satisfying for both parties. Each press and smack of hips nuzzled the Imp’s prostate, causing him to squeak and moan in reciprocation. Claps of flesh echoed throughout the room, mingled with the trio’s chorus of pleased moans and delighted whispers, urging for more. Each bounce forced Mox’s backside to gently wobble, and he roped his tail around Anon’s waist, encouraging him on.</p><p>In the meantime, Anon’s thrusts had the convenient effect of shoving Mox forward, rather forcing him to slurp and engulf his boss’s length into throat. It wasn’t like Mox needed much encouragement there anyway, but it was a <em>nice </em>bonus. So, Mox did his job, hands clamped around Blitzo’s waist while he slurped the hard erection, the inches bulging his throat with each rise and fall of his head. A slimy dribble of saliva and presex leaked from his lips and ran down his chin, pooling on the hard floor, Blitzo’s head craned with tongue hanging free.</p><p>Mox’s flank twitched, stiffened, hard as steel. Was hard not to be – after those attentions from Anon and the way the internet worked it <em>just right </em>back there were pushing him into overdrive. His entire lower and upper body were consumed with blissful, physical intensities bordering on painful. But they were so good he was, frankly, getting drunk on it. As such he reciprocated the duo’s motion, forcing Blitzo’s cock further into his throat while attempting to bounce back against his friend. The enthuse was noted.</p><p>“Nnnnghg!”</p><p>Anon loosed a heady, masculine groan. It was rather astonishing he had as much stamina, things considered, but it was plenty to please himself <em>and </em>Mox. His cock bristled, exploding with another dollop of seed, pouring into his friend as he shivered and twitched, gripping Mox’s hips hard. Moxxi squealed though his effete groans were muffled, what with boss-dick deep in his throat.</p><p>“H-hey, I ain’t goin second!” protested Blitzo, hitting peak as well. At once, Mox was filled at both ends, issue pouring into his holes. Enough dribbled from his chin and mouth, leaking to the floor in a sloppy puddle while a thin river of white slipped down his thighs.</p><p>In unison, the duo released him as Mox hit, well, his release too. His own shaft spurt to life as a quick stream of ejaculate left him, the Imp shuddering through peak as he collapsed to the floor in a state of bliss.</p><p>Anon heaved, staring down at his coworker friend, then looked back to Blitzo.</p><p>“Soooo,” he panted, “how we doing so far?”</p><p>“Your turn boss.”</p><p>Blitzo clicked his tongue. “Aww, handsome, and here I thought you’d forgotten about me!”</p><p>Not even. Anon grabbed his boss, and with surprising strength hoisted him to the couch. Blitzo fell into his arms, smirking, noting the position of Anon’s still-hard length.</p><p>“Taking the driver down the fairway?”</p><p>Anon grunted.</p><p>“. . .please, please, <em>no more golf puns.”</em></p><p>“<em>Make</em> me stop!”</p><p>Ghg. Handsome bastard.</p><p>Anon grabbed him by the thighs and pressed him on his sloppy inches, nothing else but the sound of a boss taking advantage of his internet following.</p><p>-*-</p><p>Morning next, the meeting room was notably more positive. Though everyone maintained their usual indifference, it was easy to sense how relaxed things were. Even Loona.</p><p>“Good news!” said Blitzo, kicking in the door with a dryboard. He stuck it to the wall and scribbled a doodle of a graph and an arrow.</p><p>“Company morale went WAAAAY up! And, I’ve got the results in from Anon’s survey!”</p><p>Anon, in the room, gave a nervous wave and nod. Everyone looked at him.</p><p>“Uhh. . .”</p><p>“Right!” Blitzo said, clapping his hands together. “See? Doesn’t even need to say it. Boys win, easy.”</p><p>“That’s not. . .”</p><p>“Am I the best boss or what?”</p><p>“Hang on. . .”</p><p>“Now, how about a round of putt-putt!?”</p><p>Anon groaned, as did the others.</p><p>Well, at least they all truly came together. Anon wasn’t getting a raise for his jokes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>